Will you? (MegaManXRoll lemon)
by Ender126
Summary: Roll is returning from a walk from the net and when she gets back home she finds Lan and Mayl doing "something" Roll wants to do it, will MegaMan accept or will he refuse. One Shot thing


Okay this is my very first lemon and I've read some of them that have megaman and roll I just like that pairing and yeah on with the um...wait if your not 18+ then don't read or if you think this is too much then stop and go back

And if your less than 18 then...go back but if you go ahead Then will go I can't stop you, now can I...

...What? Go already...just go...don't care if your under age and I don't own or ロックマンエグゼ

In the Year 200X everyone has a device called a PET which are handheld and have a program called NetNavis they help you with things on the net and some people use their Navis for battles these fights are called NetBattles.

Now to our story...what?...

In ACDC town in a house their lives our favorite blue bomber with his netoperator and brother who was not in the house at the moment he was organizing files, in the house that was left to theirs was a pink house that lived a girl that was Lan's age and her NetNavi Roll who was on the net thinking about her crush and was not sure that he liked her back.

"Hmmm" hummed Roll walking with her hands behind her back thinking about Megaman, she loved him more ever since he rescued her from TorchMan and other messes she's gotten into, but did he even loved her? That was the question she had in her cyber head now

Mayl was helping Lan with is homework since her parents were away for the week so with them busy she went on the net to think about her problem after a hour on the net she decided to head back to her homepage and locking it down so no pervert could come in. Then going to her PET to sleep and dream about Megaman.

Once she got to her homepage she was shocked and blushing to see Mayl and Lan "doing" something, Mayl was on top of Lan without her clothes on.

"What on Earth are they doing!?" Thought Roll

Roll was about to speak up until Mayl started to move up and down moaning, Roll saw part of Lan going up inside Mayl, Roll Then noticed that the PET screen was off and the camera was left on so then Roll decided to watch she wondered if Navis could do that so she went inside the PET so that they couldn't see her

At the Hikari residents Megaman was wondering what was taking so long for Lan to get home it was already 11 at night, good thing that his dad was at Shiro with Maika testing a new synchro chip and his mom was at a friend's house and would take a day for her to get back home so then he decided to go to Mayl's homepage to get Lan back home or just visit Roll for a while and THEN get Lan home.

After getting on the net he walked to Mayl's homepage good thing that their were no viruses now that World three was gone for the I don't know time, as he got closer to the link he found the link blocked so then he used the password that Roll gave him

After he got to the homepage he saw the that the PC was off and couldn't turn it on so then he went to look for Roll and he saw a link for the PET so he thought that Roll was their so when he stepped in he was shocked to see what his brother was doing with Mayl and to see Roll was watching them through the PET screen

"What the fuck is my brother doing?" Thought Megaman

"Uhh Roll" Megaman finally spoke up to Roll

"Augh Mega!?" Yelled Roll in surprise

"Just what are you doing? And why is Mayl doing that To Lan" questioned Megaman seeing that Mayl was sucking Lan's Mayl Manhood from the PET screen

"I don't know really know Mega...I just found them doing...well...that" Said Roll slowly and pointing at Lan and Mayl

"Then why are you watch them?" Asked Megaman crossing his arms

"..."

"...well, Roll"

"...I...just..." Said Roll slowly with tears coming out of her eyes

"Roll?" Spoke up Megaman seeing that she was about to cry...again for him...what?

Then she broke into tears sobbing on Megaman

"I just don't want to stop them because... they look so happy together"

"That's why then?" Said Megaman holding Roll in his arms and then looking up to his operator and his lover seeing that they did look happy they were both blushing and kissing

"Mega?"

"Huh"

"Do...you...like me?" Asked Roll, Megaman always wanted to know when she was going to ask that question

"...well I...don't like you..."

Roll was starting to feel rejected

"I...love you" Said Megaman

Roll always wanted to hear those words to come out of his mouth

Then their faces got closer and then their lips touched

"Mega?" Said Roll breaking up the kiss

"Yes?"

"Are navis able to do that?" Said Roll pointing at their net operators

"Um...yeah..." spoke Megaman remembering that human type navis have human parts and they did not know

"Can...we do it?" Asked Roll blushing red

"You really want to?"

"...Yes..."

Then Megaman pulled her into another kiss and then put his hand lower to her womanhood and tubing it and feeling it get wet

Roll was likeing Mega touching her womanhood that she didn't know she had before

"Wait how are we going to do it if our body suits are on" Said Roll noticing that the body suit was covering then and they didn't look like it could come off

"Simple" Said Megaman grabbing her hand gently and putting it on her navi symbol and pushing it and then her body suit was being turning into data and being absorbed by the symbol on her chest and then she was left with only a very pink short and her helment

"Wow I didn't know that" Said Roll now seeing her body and seeing that she was a small chest

"I do have a small chest" Said Roll looking disappointed that she was programmed with small breasts

"Don't worry you are beautiful to me" Said Megaman

And then he moved his hand under the shorts and rubbing her womanhood and then inserting his middle finger and moving it in and out of it

"Megaa..."

Roll was likeing this and too much and noticed that Megaman was doing everything for her and now she wanted to do something for him, the she remembered Mayl was sucking on Lan's manhood and he was enjoying it

Then Roll saw that Megaman had taken off his suit so then she kissed Megaman

"Okay Mega time for me too make you feel good" Said Roll pushing him onto the bed that suddenly appeared behind him

Roll then pulled down his shorts that were longer than hers and his manhood was standing up it was longer than the average dick and then she opened her mouth and putting it in her mouth sucking it as much as she could fit in her mouth

Megaman was lost for words he felt Roll sucking him and it was feeling good he was feeling like releasing something into her mouth

"Augh Roll...I'm a-about t-t-to cum"

Roll did not know what he ment by cum then she felt something warm and sticky in her mouth

"So that what Mega ment by cum" thought Roll

Not knowing what to do with the liquid in her mouth she decided to swallow it

*Gulp*

Then Roll looked up to see Megaman looking tired then she remembered Mayl moving up and down Lan's manhood inside her and likening it

The same thought came up in Megaman's mind then he picked up Roll onto the bed with him taking the very short shorts off her revealing her very wet womanhood then Roll moved herself above Megaman's manhood and going down inserting Megaman inside her

Roll felt something painful but easily breaking into data was coming out of her womanhood and being deleted then it stated to feel good or really really good Megaman was feeling her walls of her womanhood squeezing him and she was getting tighter

Then they changed position the doggy style she was on all four on the bed with Megaman standing on the edge of the bed grabbing her hips and then inserting his manhood in her womanhood again and going back and forth the was getting ready to cum again but not yet

Roll got on her back and Megaman was on top of her then starting to feel something rising from inside of her then putting her legs around Megamans waist making him going deeper and faster. All the moving was making his head move or was it?

Then Megaman's helmet fell off reveling his hair,but as it came off his hair it changed from dark blue to brown like Lan's. Then Roll grabbed his hair felling ready to release something and so was Megaman, he was ready to pull out because if human males cum inside the female then they get pregnant but with netnavis he didn't want to risk it but Roll had her legs around his waist making it hard to pull out on time to avoid get Roll pregnant if it was possible

"R-Roll I-I'm a-about to cum again" Said Megaman but Roll didn't listen and pushed him inside her and that last push was enough to make them both release their orgasm

"MEGA!"

"ROLL!"

Roll felt Megamans liquid inside her it was warm and she liked it but did not know that that's how you make a baby and then they both fell to sleep tired of what they did, and good thing it was a Friday so that ment no school tomorrow or they would all be late

Inside Roll a special part of her data was mixing with the data that came from Megamans liquid and soon it started but slowly multiplying and that soon would be their child

In the morning Megaman woke up first it was 11:45 am he was still naked so he got his short and put it on and then pressed his symbol on his chest that looked like a tattoo then released data that formed his body suit and he looked for his helmet that was not on his head then he heard a gigle from behind him

"Looking for this Mega or should I say Hub Hikari?"

It was Roll holding his helmet in her hands

"Uh can I please have it back?" Asked Megaman politely knowing she use his real name

"Come here then" Said Roll

Megaman walked over their and then Roll put her hands over his back and pulled him into a kiss then ran away with his helmet with her suit back on

"Catch me if you can!" Said Roll playfully

"Hey I need that" Said Megaman running to catch her

Then after 10 minutes of playing chase he finally caught Roll but didn't get his helmet back because Roll turned it into data and put it in her key items file

"Hey no fair" Said Megaman

"So Hub why did you want to pull out of me when you were going to cum?" Asked Roll

"Shit...well with humans if a male cums inside the female then that creates an offspring"

"Huh?" Said Roll confused

"Okay...let me put it simple as possible... that's how...you...make...a...baby" Said Hub or Megaman since he didn't have his helmet on and had his brown hair showing

"...WHAT!? SO YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!?" Yelled Roll

"I didn't mean to and you were pushing into you"

"...well as long I have you and you have me then I guess that I will become a mother and you a father" Said Roll

"So you want the baby?" Asked Megaman

"I've always wanted to, but not unexpected" replyed Roll

"Okay..."

And that was my first lemon and if you what to know what happens to Roll and MegaMan then I will make a sequel to this which I might when MegaMan Beast is done


End file.
